School Report
by fantastic-girls
Summary: Hm... Lest es gefälligst selbst, ich hab keinen Bock mich zum Affen zu machen! Am ehesten das was da oben steh! Achtung: Diese Story ist von vier Authorinnen geschrieben worden und kann sich daher merkwürdig entwickeln!
1. Kapitel 1

School Report  
  
Vorwort:  
  
~*Diese Story entspricht teils der Wahrheit, also, bitte nicht aufregen, wenn sich das Vokabular nicht nur aufs Deutsche beschränkt, oder irgendwelche Dinge enthält die ihr nicht hören (lesen) wollt. Teilt es mir freundlich in Reviews mit, okay??? Also, diese Story ist nicht von Lissy (Wie sonst üblich) sondern von ihren "besten" Freunden Mika, Somi und Kyoko, die verrückt geworden sind, da ihr Rechtschreibprogramm kein Englisch kann... Gut, teilweise hat Lissy mitgeschrieben...*~  
  
*~Vielleicht noch wichtig: Wir haben Hunter x Hunter nicht selbst erfunden und verdienen auch kein Geld mit unseren Fanfics... eigentlich schade... Von den Charas die Vorkommen sind nur Lissy und Sammi von uns, und auch das kann man nicht so sagen, da Beide reale Menschen sind und wir nur ihre Namen verwenden...~*  
  
Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, viel Spaß wünschen: Lissy.xy und Mikaiko, Somiko und Kyoko Segawa  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Für die Kinder in Hamburg begann nun wieder die Schule, auch für Lissy, die auf ein Internat wechseln musste, da ihre Mutter geschäftlich beschäftigt war. Heute war nun ihr erster Schultag und als sie bei der Schule angekommen war sah sie, das sie anscheinend nicht die einzige war, die nicht wusste, wo sie hin muss. Sie ging auf das blonde, nun ja, offenbar Mädchen zu und fragte: "Weißt du, wo man sich anmelden muss?" "Keine Ahnung, ich bin übrigens Kurapika, ich bin auch neu hier.", antwortete das Mädchen und reichte ihr die Hand. "Hi, ich bin Lissy.", erwiderte diese und gab Kurapika die Hand, kurz bevor eine Junge Frau mit lila Haaren auf sie zukam. "Seid ihr neu hier? Was frag ich, natürlich, ihr habt keine Schuluniformen, kommt mit mir ins Büro!", sie folgten der Frau über den Schulhof zu einem der Schulgebäude. "Hier müsst ihr warten, ich bin übrigens Frau Machi, ich arbeite im Schulbüro und im Krankenzimmer.", sagte sie, nachdem sie an eine Tür geklopft hatte, "Herr Netero? Die neuen sind da." "Sie können reinkommen!", antwortete eine Männerstimme. Die Beiden traten ein und mussten ein paar Formulare ausfüllen. Nachdem sie dies getan hatten kam Machi wieder und brachte ihnen Schuluniformen. "Ähm, darf ich sie darauf hinweisen, das ich bitte ein Uniform hätte, die meinem Geschlecht entspricht?", sagte Kurapika, als er den Minirock sah. "DU BIST EIN JUNGE???", riefen Machi und Netero wie aus einem mund. Kurapika nickte nur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nachdem auch dieses Problem gelöst war brachte Machi die beiden zu ihrer Klasse: "So, ihr wartet jetzt bitte hier auf euren Lehrer, er müsste gleich kommen. Ah, da sind sie ja schon, Herr Kuroro." "Sind das die neuen Schüler?", fragte Herr Kuroro als antwort. Kurapika und Lissy nickten. "Gut, dann kommt mit.", Kuroro führte sie in die Klasse. "Guten Morgen, Klasse. Wir haben dieses Jahr zwei neue Schüler, das sind Lissy und Kurapika, sie werden beide auch hier im Internat wohnen, wie wäre es bei ihnen im Zimmer?", Kuroro sprach nun mit zwei Jungen. Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete: "Aber das sind beides Mädchen!" "Gon!", nun meldete sich der Andere zu Wort, "Lass doch, das ist schon in Ordnung!" "Gut, wobei Lissy, du brauchst ein anderes Zimmer... Gon, Killua, Kurapika und Lissy, ihr kommt mit mir, der Rest macht bitte Seite 22 Nummer 7 im Mathe Buch!", wies Kuroro sie an und ging mit den vier Schülern aus dem Raum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Das ist dein Zimmer, Lissy.", sagte Kuroro, nachdem er Kurapika zu seinem gebracht hatte. "Ähm, warum sind hier drei Betten, ich bin nur eine Person...", fragte Lissy, leicht verwirrt. "Ach so, morgen kommen eine Schülerin aus Amerika, die einige Zeit an dieser Schule verbringen wird, um unsere Sprache zu lernen und ein Mädchen aus Berlin, ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen?", Kuroro schien äußerst redselig. "Nein, nein..." `hoffentlich kann die eine wenigstens ein bisschen Deutsch!!!´ "Wenn du fertig bist kannst du dir die Schule ansehen, Gon und Killua zeigen sie euch bestimmt gern, ich muss jetzt zurück.", damit verschwand Kuroro. Lissy sortierte sorgfältig ihre Sachen in den Schrank und ging dann rüber zu den Jungs. "Hey, du hast ja lange gebraucht, egal! Wir haben uns vorhin noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Gon!", rief Gon ihr entgegen, als sie das Zimmer betrat. "Und ich bin Killua, Gon jetzt hilf endlich mit!", sagte der andere Junge, der neben Kurapika auf dem Boden hockte und anscheinend den Inhalt dessen Tasche vom Boden aufsammelte. "Ich bin Lissy, was ist hier passiert?", sagte sie und versuchte nicht über Kurapikas grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. "Gon hat sie angerempelt, und da hat sie ihre Tasche fallen lassen. Darum solltest du mir jetzt helfen!!!", erklärte Killua ihr. "Killua, ich muss dir was sagen, Kurapika ist... er ist...", Lissy hielt es gleich nicht mehr aus. "Kurapika ist ein Junge!!!", lachte sie endlich. "Was... oh, deshalb auch die Schuluniform, ich hatte mich schon gewundert...", Killua war verlegen. "Schon.okay.Killua.kann.jedem.mal.passieren.", flüsterte Kurapika, offenbar kurz vorm Wutausbruch. Aber Gon und Killua sahen sich nur an und fingen auch an zu lachen.  
  
°~°~Kapitel 1 Ende~°~°  
  
Somi-chan: Kapitel 1 zuende und ich finde es ganz okay.  
  
Coco-chan: Ja, weil du es ganz allein geschrieben hast!  
  
Mika-san: Kein Streit, bitte! Also, teilt uns eure Meinung...  
  
Lissy-chan: ...in einer Review mit!!!  
  
Alle: R&R erwünscht!!! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Nachdem die drei sich wieder eingekriegt hatten, war Kurapika bereits fertig mit einräumen. "Sorry, Kurapika, aber du... Killua, wie schaffst du es nur ihn mit einem Mädchen zu verwechseln?", Lissy wollte die Situation retten. "Tu nicht so...", nun war Kurapika richtig sauer, "Du hast am Anfang auch nachgedacht!!!" `Wenn der wüsste...´"Wie auch immer... könnt ihr zwei uns jetzt die Schule zeigen?", Versuch zwei. "Ja, bitte folgen Sie mir!", sagte Gon, wie ein Führer im Museum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alles in allem ist der Tag eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Das waren auch Lissys letzte Gedanken vorm einschlafen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am nächste Morgen wurde sie unsanft von Gon geweckt: "Hey, Lissy! Aufstehen!" "Nochfünfminuten...", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder um. "Nein, du musst aufstehen!", jetzt kam auch noch Killua. Lissy fasste sich ein Herz: "Wiespätisses?" Gon: "Halb neun, wieso?" Lissy: "Ach so,... WAS?!? Wir kommen zu spät!!!" "Nein, es ist Samstag.", erwiderte Kurapika, der mit einem Buch in der Hand, in der Tür stand. "Sag das doch! (Kurapika: Hab ich doch!!!)",Lissy war wach, "Ähm, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber was macht ihr alle in meinem Zimmer?" "Wir warten, dass du mit uns zu Netero kommst und die Neuen in Empfang nimmst.", sagte Gon glücklich. "Ah, verstehe... dann... würde ich mich jetzt gerne Umziehen..." "Okay!", hach, Gon ist so unwissend (Coco: Süüüüüß!). "Ich glaube, Gon,", sagte Killua, "Sie will, das wir raus gehen." "... du hast es erfasst, Killua!", Lissy verlor langsam, aber sicher die Nerven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Die Anderen sind da?", fragte Lissy, als sie vor Neteros Büro angekommen war. "Ja und die Amerikanerin kann übrigens gar kein Deutsch...", Machi klang verzweifelt. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. "Ah, Lissy, du holst die Beiden ab, sehr freundlich, wenn ich kurz vorstellen darf, Lissy, das sind Masami aus Amerika und Kaja aus Berlin.", Netero schien begeistert. "Hi, ick freu mir schon, auf'n jutes Zusammenleben!", sagte Kaja fröhlich. "Ja... Welcome, Masami!", Lissy wandte sich nun zur anderen. "Oh, thanks, but please call me Sammi, ok?", Sammi schien auf jeden Fall höflich, aber wie sollte man sich richtig mit ihr unterhalten? "Dann zeig ich euch das Zimmer... follow me...", Lissy war jetzt schon überfordert.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nachdem Sammi und Kaja ihre Sachen eingeräumt hatten kamen auch schon die Anderen. "Hi, wie geht's voran?", fragte Killua höflich. "Danke, jut, ick brauche keene Hilfe.", Kaja sah sich Killua genauer an, "Du bist wohl 'n janz cooler, wa?" "Was sagt sie? Ich kann kein Englisch!", Killua grinste fies. WAMM!!! "Da haste deen Englisch!", rief Kaja, während sie Killua ihren Koffer auf den Kopf schlug. "Er, I need some Hilfe, please!!!", Sammi bemühte sich währenddessen ihre Sachen in die höheren Schrankfächer zu legen. "Kein Problem, bitteschön!", Gon sprang am Schrank hoch und legte die Sachen hinein, als er Sammis staunendes Gesicht sah wurde er rot. "Oh, du springst hoch!!!" sagte sie ehrfürchtig. "Hey, du kannst ja doch Deutsch!!!", riefen alle wie aus einem Mund (Mehr, oder weniger: Du kannste ja...). "Wie auch immer, wir sollten euch vielleicht die Schule zeigen.", schlug Kurapika vor. "Jute Idee, denn fang ma an!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach der Besichtigungstour gab es schon Abendessen und das wollte keiner verpassen! "Also, dann erzähl ma, wo kommste denn jenau her?", Kaja war schon ganz erpicht darauf Sammi auszuquetschen. "Aus Toronto... das liegt in Kanada.", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Gons und Killuas Gesichter hinzu. "Also, eins muss man klar stellen!", warf Killua ein, "Wenn du irgendwann Deutsch sprichst, dann bitte nicht so wie die!" *zeigt auf Kaja* "Hey, du mieser, kleener %§$!!=", (da dieses Fanfic jugendfrei ist, schreibe ich ihre Flüche nicht wörtlich!!!) schrie Kaja ihn an. "Gib mir mal Ketchup, Gon!", Killua ließ das alles völlig kalt. "Ick rede mit dir!!!", Kaja wurde immer lauter, inzwischen hörte die gesamte Kantine zu. "Dann rede bitte so, das ich dich verstehe!", sagte Killua immer noch gelassen. "Vielleicht solltet ihr das woanders klären, okay?" `Die gucken schon alle!´ Lissy wollte nicht schon am zweiten Tag auffallen und auch Kurapika hatte sich wieder hinter seinem Buch versteckt, im Gegensatz zu Sammi und Gon, die auch Beide wie gebannt auf Killua und Kaja starrten. "Du hast Recht, mit so was muss ick mir nischt abjeben!", Kaja marschierte erhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle und alle Blicke folgten ihr. "... ... ... ich geh ihr dann mal nach, nä?", schlug Lissy vor und lief hinterher. Ihr folgte dann auch Sammi, die kaum ein Wort verstanden hatte.  
  
*Mädchenzimmer*  
  
Kaja saß auf der Fensterbank und weinte, als Lissy und Sammi ins Zimmer kamen. "Willste mir ooch ärjern?", schluchzte sie, "Det haben bisher alle jemacht, an jeder Schule!" "Dann musst du versuchen, dir das abzugewöhnen!", das war Sammi, "Ich spreche, wenn ich spreche, ja auch nicht mehr Akzent!" "Sie hat recht, das kannst du bestimmt auch!", stimmte Lissy ihr zu. "Meinste? Aber ick hab schon immer so jesprochen... Wir können's ja versuchen!", sagte Kaja, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Als die drei rausgehen wollten klopfte es. "Ja? Die Tür ist immer offen!", rief Lissy als Antwort. Kurapika kam rein: "Ich wollt nur fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist." (Somi-chan: Is er nich süß?)(Mika-san: Halt's M**l!!!") "Ja, wir wollten gerade zurückkommen, danke, dass du extra gekommen bist!", Lissy dachte so wie Somi. "Hatte eh kein Hunger mehr, nacht!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Kurapika im Zimmer nebenan.  
  
°~°~°~°~°  
  
Mika-san: Kapitel 2, so schnell kommt man zu viert voran... Ziemlich langsam =P Wollt ihr wissen wie Lissy wirklich heißt? Ja? Elisabeth! Ist das nicht lustig???  
  
Lissy-chan: *schlägt Mika mit einem Baseballschläger zu Boden* Also, ich heiße Lissy und nicht anders, okay? Lissy!!! L-I-S-S-Y!!! Wie auch immer bitte R&R!!! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
"Kurapika war irjendwie komisch, wa?", Kaja sprach Lissys Gedanken aus. Sie wusste, das Kurapika irgendwas hatte, er würde nicht einfach mal so das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, vor allem nicht nach so einem Tag. Doch vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, immerhin kannte sie ihn erst seit einem Tag... "Du siehst Gespenster, Kaja, er hatte nur keinen Hunger.", Lissy versuchte wohl eher sich selbst, als Kaja einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch sie wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los, das es ihm nicht gut ging... "... findest de nisch ooch, Lissy? Lissy?", Kaja fragte irgendwas. "Hm~...", Lissy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, "äh was?" "Ach, verjisses... wenn der sich jetz nischt entschuldijt, flipp ick oos!", erklärte Kaja, mit leuchtenden Augen. Als sie die Halle betraten wurden sie wieder von allen angestarrt und einige Mädchen flüsterten Kaja im vorbeigehen "Zeigs ihm!" oder "Lass dir nichts gefallen!" zu. "Hey, Kaja, sorry wegen eben, war echt fies von mir, okay?", Killua entschuldigte sich ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde anzusehen. "Entschuldigung angenommen Killua und wenn mein Berliner dein einziges Problem ist, hat es sich erledigt!", über diesen Satz (aus Kajas Mund) waren sogar Lissy und Sammi überrascht. "Was ist eigentlich mit Kurapika?", fragte Lissy über den sich nun rasch anhebenden Applaus hinweg. "Keine Ahnung, mir hat er nichts gesagt.", rief Killua zurück, "Wir sind jedenfalls auch fertig mit essen, also, wenn ihr nichts mehr wollt können wir gehen!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wie gesagt, so getan, gingen sie fünf Minuten später aus der Halle, die nun wieder von Stimmen erfüllt war. "Tja, Nacht denn und schlaf jut Killua!", kurz vor den Zimmern verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
  
*Mädchenzimmer*  
  
"Wen findet ihr am besten? Ick glaub, Killua könnt mir schon jefallen...", Kaja brachte nun ihr Lieblingsthema auf. "I like Gon, he's so funny, isn't he? What about you Lissy?", so gut war Sammis Deutsch auch wieder nicht. "Ich... hm... ich glaub Kurapika, er ist ziemlich nett!" "Ja, aber he looks like a girl. I think German people call that. Zwidder?", Sammi wurde langsam übermütig. "Er ist kein Zwidder! Und ich weiß auch nicht wer dir dieses Wort beigebracht hat!", beleidigt zog Lissy sich um und ging ins Bett, ohne die anderen zu beachten, die sich noch lautstark über Kurapika unterhielten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lissy wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, halb wegen Heimweh, halb weil sie durst hatte. Sie entschloss sich dazu, zum Waschraum zu gehen und etwas Wasser zu trinken. Als sie das Zimmer verließ bemerkte sie eine weitere Person, Kurapika, er stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. "Hi, was machst du hier?", fragte Lissy. "Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!", erwiderte Kurapika. "Ich hab durst... und 'n bisschen Heimweh... warum eigentlich, meiner Mutter bin ich eh egal...", nun sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus. "Hm... wenigstens hat du noch Eltern...", Kurapika schien plötzlich traurig. "Wieso, du etwa nicht?", fragte Lissy, völlig dumm, nach. "Ne, die wurden umgebracht, von den Spinnen." "Von Spinnen?" (Mika-san: Ja, sie ist echt dumm!!) "Ne, von den Illusionisten, das ist so 'ne Art Straßengang, Mitglieder sind unter anderem auch dieser Kuroro und Machi.", Kurapika redete mit ihr wie mit einem Kleinkind. "Oh... tut mir Leid...", Lissy hatte es endlich kapiert. "Du kannst ja nichts dafür! Ist das mit deiner Mutter wirklich so schlimm, das du deshalb freiwillig ins Internat gehst?", sagte Kurapika schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln. "Hm-hm, sie war letztes Jahr nicht mal an den Feiertagen bei uns, so das ich mit meinem Bruder alleine feiern musste. Aber das macht mir eigentlich nichts aus, solange er da ist hab ich noch eine Familie!", erwiderte Lissy, zuletzt mit Freude. (Lissy-chan: So schlimm ist es noch nicht mit meiner Mutter, aber sie hätte fast meinen Geburtstag mal vergessen!!!) " ... Vielleicht solltest du wieder Schlafen gehen? Es ist drei Uhr morgens...", schlug Kurapika vor, als er auf die Uhr sah. "Okay, dann gute Nacht!", Lissy ging in ihr Zimmer. "Ja, Nacht!", Kurapika auch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Lissy, willste nich oofstehn?", so wurde sie die nächsten paar Wochen von Kaja geweckt. "Es ist Wochenende!", Lissy war noch total verpennt. "Yes, aber today machen wir einen trip! Klassenreise!", versuchte Sammi zu erklären, mit dem erfolg, das Lissy sich um drehte und eine halbe Minute später mit den Worten: "Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" aufsprang. "Wir ham's ja versucht, aber du hast uns nicht zujehört!", jetzt versuchte es Kaja. "Ich beeil mich!", rief Lissy, während sie sich irgendwelche Klamotten aus dem Schrank suchte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alle da?", fragte Machi, als sie mit Herrn Kuroro und seiner Klasse vor dem Bus stand, "Also, wie ihr vielleicht wisst kommen noch ein paar andere Leute mit euch, als Aufsichtspersonen. Das sind Shal, Shizuku, Herr Leorio, Herr Nobunaga und Herr Feitan, ich hoffe ihr werdet Spaß auf der Reise haben. Die meisten anderen Klassen sind bereits vorgefahren. Steigt jetzt bitte ein." Nach diesen Anweisungen ließen alle ihre Koffer von Herrn Kuroro verstauen und drängten sich in den Bus. "Hey, Sammi, setzte dich neben mir?", Kaja hatte bereits Plätze besetzt. "Ich sitz neben Killua!", auch Gon hatte seinen Nachbarn schon gewählt. "Lissy, kommst du?", das war Kurapika, der sie zu sich winkte. "Klar, sofort!", ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Hinter sie setzten sich Shal und Shizuku, die anscheinend die Wegbeschreibung hatten. "Hey Lissy, hast du Schokolade?", Killua leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. "Shal, was ist Schokolade?", fragte Shizuku interessiert. "Das ist etwas zu Essen.", erwiderte Shal, mit gelangweilter Stimme. "Was? Ich wusste gar nicht, das du Menschen isst!!! Wie kannst du nur?", Shizuku schien irgendwie vergesslich. "Ach, vergiss es, okay?", Shal kannte das anscheinend schon. "Okay... was?" "Ich sagte vergiss es!" "Ja... was?" "Ich sagte- schon gut!" Alle Anderen verfolgten das Gespräch gespannt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Einige Stunden später (Killua hatte inzwischen seine Schokolade) fragte Shal: "Shizuku, sind wir nicht schon längst vorbei gefahren?" "Woran vorbei?", erhielt er als antwort. Shal riss Shizuku die Karte aus der Hand: "Wir sind vor vier Stunden dran vorbei gefahren! Anhalten! Umkehren!" Und wie es nun mal kommen musste, hatte der Bus einen klitzekleinen Unfall (A/N: Sonst würde es ja langweilig werden!) und alle mussten ihre Sachen nehmen und selbst den Weg finden. "Hi, ihr Süßen!", Leorio kam und legte Kurapika und Sammi die Arme um die Schultern, "Hast du heute Abend mal Zeit, Blondie?" "Ähm, es gibt da etwas, was du vielleicht über Blondie wissen solltest...", Lissy versuchte mal wieder, die Situation und Kurapika vor einem Wutausbruch zu retten, "...sie ist ein er!" "Ja, klar... also hast du Zeit?", er schien ihr nicht zu glauben. "Nein, kein Interesse!", sagte Kurapika, leicht gereizt fügte er, flüsternd, an Lissy hinzu, `Seh ich wirklich aus wie ein Mädchen´ `Nein, du hast einen sehr weiblichen Touche, weißt du?´ `Aber das macht dich sehr attraktiv!´, fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Please, don't touch me!", sagte Sammi zu Leorio, der noch immer nicht den Arm von ihrer Schulter genommen hatte. "Lasst uns ma jehen, sonst kommen wir jar nich mehr an!", meldete sich Kaja zu Wort. "Also, dann werde ich als eure Aufsichtsperson mitkommen!", bot Leorio an. "NEIN!!!", erwiderten alle andere gleichzeitig.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich glaube wir haben uns verlaufen!", sagte Killua, nachdem sie zwei Stunden durch einen Wald gelaufen waren. "Also, Miss Machi hat gesagt, das wir dann auf ihrem Handy anrufen sollen, hat jemand ein Handy?", Sammi war die Einzige die aufgepasst hatte. "Ja, warte mal!", Lissy kramte in ihrem Rucksack, bis sie ihr Handy hervorholte, "Ich habe eins, aber... der Akku ist leer!" "Klasse! Und jetzt?", schrie Leorio. "Ist es meine Schuld, dass wir nach rechts und nicht nach links gegangen sind?", erwiderte Lissy wütend. "Lasst uns doch einfach immer geradeaus gehen, dann kommen wir irgendwann aus dem Wald raus!", schlug Gon vor. "Ja, das geht doch, oder?", Killua war begeistert. "...", Leorio und Lissy waren nun damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig anzuschweigen. "Jut, dann jehen wir jetzt immer geradeaus!", rief Kaja und ging voran.  
  
°~°~°~°~°  
  
Juhuu!!! Wieder ein Kapitel und diesmal etwas länger!!! Also, ich kann euch sagen, es ist gar nicht so leicht dauernd mit drei anderen Mädchen an einem PC zu sitzen, aber ich lebe ja noch! Ich wollt nur sagen, das ich eigentlich nicht so wie in dieser Story bin und Sammi und Kaja natürlich auch nicht!!! Wenn das hier irgendjemand liest und ne Idee hat wies weitergeht, dann schreibt es bitte in einer Review!!! Schreibt dann doch bitte auch, welcher Chara euch am besten gefällt, ach schreibt einfach irgendwas, aber reviewt doch endlich!!!!!  
  
Matane Lissy =^-^= :wavey: 


End file.
